Признание
by RubyNury
Summary: "И ты просто хочешь, чтобы – ты не можешь выразить это словами, но – ты хочешь дотянуться, достучаться до неё, сказать ей, прежде чем она ускользнет от тебя окончательно..." Это всё, что может выдать Казехая.


**~ * ~ Признание ~ * ~**

Это перевод фанфика "Reaching", выложенный с разрешения автора.

Автора оригинала можно найти здесь: VickyVicarious - fanfiction . net(slash)u(slash)1529434(slash)VickyVicarious

А саму историю в оригинале - здесь: fanfiction . net(slash)s(slash)7527225(slash)1(slash)Reaching

* * *

Что-то есть в ней такое, отчего твои улыбки сверкают, как молнии – мгновенно, и неудержимо, и нежданно. Ты не знаешь, куда спрятать глаза, и у тебя дрожат руки. А дыхание… твое сердце колотится каждый раз, когда ты заговариваешь с ней, когда она смотрит на тебя, и ты не можешь…

Слишком горячо внутри. Слишком жарко. И всё время что-то меняется, просто всё время. Она улыбается чаще теперь; улыбается Ёcиде и Яно – и Рю – и ты, ты против – ты хочешь, чтобы её улыбки были только твоими, ты боишься, что кто-то еще случайно откроет, какая она. Ты хочешь быть единственным, кто видит, как она становится сильнее, милее, а ещё – что она настолько прекрасна, и такая, такая недостижимая. И ты просто хочешь, чтобы – ты не можешь выразить это словами, но – ты хочешь дотянуться, достучаться до неё, сказать ей, прежде чем она ускользнет от тебя окончательно, потому что она…

Ты ненавидишь своих друзей. И Ёcиду. Рю тоже. Всего доли секунды, но ты искренне их _ненавидишь_, потому что стоит только подвернуться подходящему моменту, как они тут же оказываются у тебя на пути, и, возможно, это знак, но тебе всё равно. И разве может быть иначе, когда она такая, такая, такая… вся _она,_ и она так близко, каждый день совсем рядом, с тобой, и, и, просто… У тебя перехватывает дыхание. Ты забываешь, как дышать.

Ты не можешь так больше – _не можешь_, потому что постепенно теряешь себя, и это уже слишком. Но даже так, ты не в силах остановиться, а она не замечает, ничего не замечает; даже того, что каждый раз ты набираешься смелости, которой у тебя не так уж много, ты отваживаешься и пытаешься – пытаешься… все твои мысли о ней, и она _улыбается_, и она так нужна тебе, нужна больше всего на свете, - ты просто не выдерживаешь.

И ты жутко волнуешься, тебя всего трясет. У тебя пропадает голос, и губы то кривятся в улыбке, то сжимаются в одну линию, совсем не подчиняясь тебе; и сердце безумно _колотится_, и не хватает воздуха; и ты уже не можешь ни думать, ни уговаривать, только замираешь и напряженно ждешь. Ты выпаливаешь это сумбурное признание, эти слова, и – и они не годятся, верно? – ты не можешь дышать; она настолько, настолько… Савако, она глядит на тебя, и ты не можешь, не хочешь, чтобы она и на этот раз поняла всё не так, но, но… ничего не выходит.

Твои слова не смогли пробиться к ней. Твоя рука протянута, голова опущена, и ты уже понимаешь – даже раньше, чем приходит автобус. От тебя больше ничего не остается, совсем ничего. Ты слышишь, как она отказывается, запинаясь на каждом слове, и ты, ты, ты… ничего больше.

Чему она улыбалась тогда, еще в первый раз? Ты постоянно гадал об этом, и твоя первая попытка признаться ей была тоже под этим деревом – ведь так? – и ты мог бы понять уже тогда, когда она сказала, что _уважает_ тебя, но… Ты такой дурак – и вовсе даже не храбрый. Тебе далеко до Курумизавы – она хоть смогла улыбнуться и спросить, приятно ли тебе оттого, что она призналась. Но нет, ты тот дурак, что всё потерял, и теперь просто смотрит вслед, только смотрит.

Ты так и не узнал, чему она улыбалась, глядя в небо; тебя ещё ранит её улыбка, и до сих пор трудно дышать, хотя прошло уже несколько часов; и ты комкаешь билеты, и мнешь их, и ты сдаешься, и отступаешь, и что-то внутри тебя разбивается на части.

Но тебе не дают ни малейшей передышки, потому что рядом снова околачивается Джо, и Рю хочет узнать от тебя про Куронуму. А тебе больно, потому что ты был идиотом, самым настоящим идиотом, и все твои старания оказались напрасными, но даже сейчас… когда ты просто вспоминаешь о ней, когда говоришь о ней – хоть слова не могут передать и половины того, какая она на самом деле – ты не можешь удержаться, и на твоем лице снова сияет улыбка; и _она_, может быть, тоже улыбается в эту самую секунду – где бы она ни была сейчас. А потом Пин… _Пин_, вот кого ты ненавидишь больше всех в мире.

Пин, Пин, что он задумал, причем тут она… и ты замираешь. Кажется, ты упустил всё самое важное – всё, кроме одного, и вот оно, у тебя в руке – маленькая красная книжка и лепесток в форме сердца. И ты боишься поверить.

«Куронума, Куронума, Куронума, Куронума, Куронума», – крутится у тебя в голове. Сегодня день её рождения и день, когда для тебя всё рухнуло; как странно. Куронума, Куронума, ты словно забыл все остальные слова; а потом появляется она, и она запыхалась, пока бежала. Она перебивает тебя и говорит, и ты не можешь, конечно, не можешь быть прав насчет того, _что_ она пытается сказать. Этого не может быть – и все же ты _прав_, твое тело понимает это быстрее, чем ты сам, замерзший и слишком, слишком взбудораженный, а значит она, она…

Любит тебя.

И ты вдруг не можешь вдохнуть, пошевелиться, улыбнуться, ты не можешь – твое сердце _болит_ – это оно разбивается или заживает?

«И я тебя», - говоришь ты. Всегда, всегда, навеки, всей душой, навсегда – думаешь ты, и она здесь, прямо перед тобой. Словно сон. Словно лучший сон в твоей жизни, после которого не хочется просыпаться, и твое сердце вдруг сжимается до крохотной точки, и вдруг расширяется так, что готово разорваться; и её лицо такое серьезное и прямо перед тобой, и ты снова не можешь дышать, и мир вокруг застыл, и… Ты, наконец, понимаешь. Она любит тебя.

Выдох, и короткий смех, и облегчение; и тебя переполняет радость, и это просто невероятно, но происходит на самом деле, наяву, по-настоящему. И вот оно – «Ты поняла меня, наконец».

Наконец-то, ура, наконец, навсегда. Ты бы сделал ей предложение прямо сейчас, если бы было можно. Вместо этого ты говоришь: «Надеюсь, у нас и дальше всё получится».

И улыбка уже не мимолетная, она будто приклеилась – невозможно стереть её с лица. Да ты и не пытаешься. Всё это… тебя переполняет, и распирает, и всё так прекрасно, и так слишком, и она, она… У тебя кружится голова от зимнего воздуха, ты весь дрожишь, и моргаешь и сглатываешь, ты так нервничаешь и заливаешься жаром, и слишком остро чувствуешь Куронуму. Ты достучался до неё, а она достучалась до тебя, и теперь она твоя, а ты – её – навсегда, пожалуйста, – и ты улыбаешься, улыбаешься, улыбаешься, глядя в небо.


End file.
